1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to the field of medical devices, and in particular, to methods, systems, and devices for deploying and/or implanting a device such as a valve or other medical device into a body by using a catheter.
2. Description of the Related Art
The incidence, prevalence, and costs of pulmonary diseases such as COPD, chronic bronchitis, and emphysema have increased. New treatment methods include lung volume reduction treatment with minimally-invasive nonsurgical options. In these cases, valves may be implanted into the lungs of a patient to reduce lung size and/or treat air leaks. There is therefore a need for an apparatus and method to safely and consistently implant such valves or other medical devices into patient airways in order to treat lung conditions.